Punition
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Quand Rodney pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin.


Coucou tout le monde :) J'ignore s'il reste encore des lecteurs (j'espère fortement que oui) car la série commence à dater un peu (oui il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de rencontrer des gens ne connaissant pas la franchise Stargate alors bon). C'est la première fois que je publie un écrit sur Stargate Atlantis. Je dois avouer que l'univers, bien que passionnant, est assez difficile pour moi à appréhender. Par ailleurs, bien qu'ils/elles n'en ont pas conscience, je tiens à remercier les auteurs que j'ai pu lire jusqu'ici car en plus de la série que je trouve passionnante, lire des écrits sur cette série m'a permis d'en écrire un à mon tour. J'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur. Trois autres écrits sur cette série sont en cours (mais seront-il finis un jour ?)

Cet écrit peut être **lu par tout le monde** (je pense xD)

 **Disclamer** : Comme toutes les fanfictions postées ici, l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas.

 **Bêta** : Je tiens à remercier " _Shizu_ " de m'avoir encore une fois corrigée.

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Punition**

«Rodney, avez-vous réparé les jumpers ? » demanda John Sheppard.

John était le chef militaire de la grande cité d'Atlantis, occupée par les terriens mais qui avait été construite par les anciens. Il était également le second du chef de l'expédition, Richard Woolsey. Soucieux d'avoir une défense la plus efficace en cas d'attaque, il était très pointilleux sur le travail de chacun. Et pour la énième fois, il était venu voir le chef scientifique de la cité: Rodney Mckay.

« Je vous ai dit que je le ferais quand j'aurais le temps, Colonel ! A moins que vous ne vouliez que je demande à ces singes qui me servent de subordonnés de les réparer mais c'est à vos risques et périls »

Rodney était le scientifique le plus qualifié dans la technologie des anciens mais aussi un véritable génie capable des plus grandes prouesses comme des pires catastrophes. D'ordinaire arrogant et râleur, il était très peu apprécié par le commun des mortels mais il avait su se faire accepter par les habitants de la cité. Tous savaient à quel point il était indispensable et malheureusement, son génie n'était pas dissociable de son mauvais caractère. Même leur ennemi avait dû mal à supporter le scientifique.

« Justement Rodney, vous me dites ça depuis plus de deux mois ! »

« Vraiment ? Autant ? ... Mais ce n'est pas urgent ça, il y en a plein d'autres des jumpers »

« Heureusement que ce n'était pas urgent ! »

« Dès que j'aurais fini ça et s'il n'y a pas de missions ou de problèmes quelconques, je m'en occuperais. Ça vous va ? »

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix mais sérieusement Rodney, vous exagérez. »

Le militaire sortit du laboratoire, non sans étrangler mentalement son scientifique. Parfois, il se demandait si Rodney ne profitait pas de la situation et de sa gentillesse. Il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit génie se permettait de lui désobéir ouvertement et sans aucune vergogne. Il faudrait à l'avenir qu'il fasse en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Dans le laboratoire, Rodney continuait son travail avec l'aide de Radek Zelenka, son second. Ce dernier n'était en aucun cas étonné par l'attitude de son chef puisqu'il était souvent celui qui subissait les sautes d'humeurs ou les caprices du génie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se taisait.

« Rodney, vous ne devriez pas agir ainsi avec le Colonel. Après tout, il est aussi votre supérieur. Et il faut dire qu'il est très patient avec vous, alors évitez d'en abusez. Un jour, il pourrait vous le faire payer »

« Je n'abuse de rien du tout Radek. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail »

« Et bien dans ce cas-là, vous n'avez qu'à me laisser m'occuper de ça et aller réparer ces machines »

« Pas besoin, je l'ai déjà dit, rien ne presse »

Zelenka soupira. Il était inutile d'insister, il le savait. Rodney était bien trop têtu. Le soir arriva, il bailla.

« Allez-vous coucher » fit le chef scientifique.

« Et vous ? »

« Je vais terminer ça d'abord »

« Alors, je vais rester avec vous ... »

« Non si vous êtes fatigués, vous allez me ralentir et je n'ai pas envie de vérifier votre travail »

Habitué de recevoir de telle remarque, le second décida de se retirer et souhaita bonne nuit à son supérieur. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait. Désormais seul dans son laboratoire, l'expert dans la technologie des anciens continua son travail le sourire aux lèvres.

Rodney s'étira. Il venait enfin de finir son travail. Il porta son regard sur sa montre, il était plus 1 heure du matin. Fort heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune mission le matin. Fatigué, il bailla et décida d'aller se coucher. Mais alors qu'il se dirigea vers le secteur des chambres, la porte y donnant accès se ferma toute seule. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Il décida de faire le tour. Il verrait le problème demain matin. Il sourit, encore un problème dont il serait obligé de s'en occuper et qui viendrait remettre à plus tard la réparation des jumpers. Sheppard serait ravi de le savoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il avait une étrange impression. Normalement, il y avait des personnes qui étaient de garde la nuit comme les médecins, les gardes ou les techniciens mais depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait croisé personne. De plus, ce qui n'arrangeait rien était le fait que la cité était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mckay tenta de se calmer, inutile de céder à une quelconque panique. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas.

« Encore debout ? Vous travaillez dur à ce que je vois »

Rodney sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à croiser quelqu'un. Il se retourna et reconnu le colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci était étrangement en tenue de combat, armé.

« Bien entendu, je ne me tourne pas les pouces. Et vous ? Vous faites une ronde ? »

« En quelque sorte … »

Rodney regardait attentivement le colonel. Il le trouvait bizarre. Différent de d'habitude.

« Que se passe-t-il Rodney ? » demanda le militaire.

Le scientifique allait répondre mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de John, il eut une étrange sensation. Les yeux vert de l'autre homme était moqueur mais rien d'amical. Bien au contraire, ils avaient une lueur démoniaque. Son instinct lui dicta qu'il était en danger. Pourtant il ne voulait pas le croire, le colonel serait bien la dernière personne à lui vouloir du mal. Surtout qu'il en avait eu l'occasion plus d'une fois.

« Non rien c'est juste qu'à un moment, je me disais que vous aviez un regard … bizarre. Mais comme je me disais, ce n'est pas comme si vous me vouliez du mal … »

Un sourire narquois apparu sur les lèvres du soldat.

« Qui sait ? » répondit-il « Vous êtes tellement chiant et tellement exécrable que vous mériteriez bien une petite leçon, n'est-ce pas Rod-ney ? Parfois, je me retiens de vous tordre le cou ou simplement de vous couper la langue. Difficile de résister. A force d'être tenté, on finit par succomber. »

« Vous … vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous êtes devenu taré ? »

« Zelenka vous a averti pourtant. Je pense qu'une fois que je vous aurais remis à votre place, il m'en sera plus que reconnaissant. Remarquez, tout le monde le sera sur cette cité »

Ne voulant pas savoir si le colonel était sérieux ou non, Rodney se mit à courir pour le fuir.

« Oh non Rodney, ne fuyez pas. J'ai vraiment la flemme de vous courir après »

Courant le plus rapidement possible, Mckay avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt manquer d'air tellement il avait du mal à respirer. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait avec Sheppard. Une invasion ? Non, il n'espérait pas sinon il y avait la possibilité qu'il y en ait d'autres qui veuillent sa peau. Il descendait les escaliers, regardant vers le haut en espérant que l'autre ne le suivait pas. Il y avait une chance que le miliaire soit possédé par un ennemi ou autres. C'était déjà arrivé mais il ignorait comment ça aurait pu arriver. Fort heureusement, il avait encore son oreillette qui faisait office de radio. Il l'activa et essaya toutes les fréquences. Mais personne ne répondait. Il devait essayer d'atteindre les chambres. Il pourrait peut-être réveiller quelqu'un capable dans un premier temps de l'aider contre le colonel.

Soudain, sa radio se mit à grésiller. Enfin, quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

/Rodney, inutile d'aller chercher de l'aide. Nous sommes tous seuls mon vieux, rien que vous et moi /

Désormais, la peur avait pratiquement prit le contrôle total de son corps. Comment ça il était tout seul avec lui ? Se calmer, il devait avant tout se calmer. Céder à la panique ne servirait à rien. Il était nettement plus intelligent que lui, il trouvait bien un moyen pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il pensa alors à la porte. Était-ce Sheppard qui l'avait bloqué ? Possible. Il était détenteur du gène des anciens de manière totalement naturelle et la technologie des anciens lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Pour pouvoir se défendre, il devait absolument se procurer une arme.

Théoriquement, il connaissait les plans de la cité comme sa poche mais contrairement au militaire, il ne se déplaçait pas dans tous les recoins du vaisseau. Il se dirigea en courant vers l'une des armureries, tout en restant prudent. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci demeura close. Il essaya de l'ouvrir manuellement mais il entendit des bruits de pas. Il replaça le couvercle du panneau de contrôle puis alla se cacher plus loin. Il entra dans une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt. Il se plaça entre plusieurs énormes caisses puis tendit l'oreille.

« Rodney ! Roodneey ! Où vous cachez vous ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis très mauvais à ce jeu-là »

Caché, Rodney ne cessait de trembler. Il n'avait jamais aimé jouer à des jeux tels que cache-cache ou trape-trape car il était toujours en train de stresser et il était toujours le premier trouvé ou attrapé. Il entendit John entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir préféré courir pour s'éloigner quand il vit que le colonel tenait un détecteur de signe de vie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Il n'était pas débile pourtant.

« Allez pour que ce soit plus amusant, je vais vous cherchez sans ce bidule » dit John en désignant le détecteur.

Bien qu'il trouvait son ami – qu'il n'était plus tellement sûr de pouvoir l'appeler encore ainsi – un peu trop moqueur, Rodney décida que c'était peut-être son unique chance de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Une chance très infime mais qui en restait une. Il se déplaça tout doucement vers la sortie, il attrapa un objet plus lourd et le lança dans le sens opposé au sien de telle sorte qu'il tombe au sol en faisant du bruit. Cela aura pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de Sheppard, Mckay en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et sortir rapidement de ce piège. Mais il put entendre le colonel lançait ironiquement :

« Ah mince alors, voilà que je l'ai laissé filer »

Maintenant le scientifique en était sûr, son supérieur était clairement un sadique qui aimait le voir souffrir. Il courait si vite – du moins plus vite qu'à son habitude – qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. La fatigue faisant surface et n'arrangeant pas les choses. Le souci étant qu'il n'avait que ces jambes et son cerveau pour s'en sortir. Il aurait aimé être armé bien qu'il n'était pas très doué avec elles. Surtout que contrairement à son adversaire, il n'avait aucun détecteur et donc, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quelle distance il se trouvait de lui, ni où il se trouvait tout court. Espérant qu'il soit assez loin et surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague de John, il activa sa radio et parla :

« John ? »

« Oui Rodney ? » répondit le miliaire avec une voix trop douce à son goût.

« Je … je ne sais pas si c'est une vengeance mais je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. S'il vous plait, je suis fatigué, laissez-moi aller dormir. Au pire, on pourra reprendre demain ? » Tenta le traqué.

« On dirait que le petit agneau veut négocier avec le loup ? Je vous croyais plus fier Rodney »

« Oui ben en même temps, jouer au chat et à la souris à 2 heures du matin, ce n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir »

« L'ennui étant que je m'amuse beaucoup et que j'ai aucune envie de reporter votre punition à demain »

« Si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, je le dirais à Monsieur Woolsey » répliqua Rodney, désespéré.

« Oula ! J'ai peur » ricana John « Je vous ai connu plus convaincant niveau menace. Et puis entre nous, même Woolsey en a marre de vous alors bon »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Très bien, de toute manière, je trouverais un moyen de gagner contre vous. Vous êtes beaucoup trop bête ! » S'emporta Mckay.

Mais l'instant d'après, le scientifique regrettait déjà ses mots. Et il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse de nouveau auprès de cet imbécile de militaire. Il fallait qu'il aille à la salle de contrôle. Il y avait même une autre armurerie dans cette partie de la cité. Il continua à courir. Il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter car son poursuivant devait sûrement être derrière lui. Mais ce qu'il trouvait bizarre s'était qu'il ne l'ait pas encore rattrapé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il arriva à un croisement et qu'il rencontra John dans le couloir de droite. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, le colonel afficha un sourire peu rassurant tandis que Rodney accéléra la cadence en criant :

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il fut touché par un tir paralysant. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol pourtant il était toujours conscient mais il était incapable de bouger. John s'approcha de lui en jouant avec l'arme avec laquelle il avait tiré.

« Ces armes sont vraiment efficace quand même » dit le militaire « Vous ne trouvez pas Rodney ? »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer, hein John ? »

« Vous tuez ? Bien sûr que non. Votre vie est trop précieuse »

Une information qui soulagea fortement celui à terre. John s'agenouilla à côté du chef scientifique qui n'arrivait pas à cesser de trembler puis se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« C'est tout de même marrant »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous vous dites génie mais vous n'avez rien remarqué »

« Remarqué quoi ? » s'énerva Mckay.

« Vous êtes en train de rêver »

« Hein ? »

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un ordinateur en face de lui. Il s'était endormi sur le clavier. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il soupira de soulagement puis regarda l'heure. Il était déjà sept heures du matin. Il avait dormis plusieurs heures sur ce clavier ? Il devait vraiment avoir sommeil en fin de compte. Se sentant ridicule d'avoir autant paniqué, il se leva de sa chaise puis sortit du laboratoire. Sa mésaventure dans son rêve était encore si présente dans son esprit, qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre rapidement. Tout avait l'air normal jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le colonel. Celui-ci le vit et lui adressa un sourire. Mais voyant que Rodney avait une attitude bizarre, il s'avança vers lui.

« Tout va bien Rodney ? »

« Oui oui. Au fait, aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper des jumpers »

« A la bonne heure. Je présume que vous avez fini votre travail d'hier ? »

« Pratiquement mais Zelenka pourra s'en occuper, il s'est proposé hier et puis, il est vrai que vous m'avez demandé de le faire il y a longtemps »

« En effet. J'allais manger, vous venez ? »

Rodney réfléchit un moment avant de répondre par la positive. Après tout, le Sheppard de son rêve n'était qu'une émanation de son subconscient. John ne ferait jamais un coup pareil … enfin, il espérait vivement.

* * *

 **FIN :) Alors ?**


End file.
